Paul Finds Out the Truth
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: Another Paul finds out story. I know that there's lot of them, but I wanted to make one of my own. Please read and review! Not sure if I should continue...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet.**

It started off as a normal day. I ate blue pancakes for breakfast, hung out with Annabeth, Nico, and Tyson then watched TV. So how did it turn into half blood show and tell you may ask? Well continue forward to find out.

I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, Mom was cooking, and Paul was next to me on his iPhone, he said he was doing business, but I knew he was secretly an Angry Birds addict, when Riptide fell out of my pocket onto the floor hitting the button that turns it into a sword.

"Woah!" Paul exclaimed. "Why does Percy have a sword? Sally, did you know about this?"

I looked over at my mom silently asking if we should tell him. She nodded slightly.

"Well Paul, I think it's time we tell you. You know those Greek gods and myths? They're all true. And remember my dad? He actually is Posidon," I told him.

I waited to see how he would react. He looked over at me like I was insane. Oh gods, I knew this would happen! He doesn't believe us! I thought.

He looked over at my mom and said, "Sally, could you please tell Percy that his father isn't Posidon and that the Greek gods don't exist?"

My mom sighed.

"Well Paul, I can't exactly do that because Percy is telling the truth, his father is Posidon, which makes Percy a demigod," my mom stated.

"If I were to believe you, and I'm not saying I do, I would need some proof," Paul said cautiously.

I went in the kitchen, got a glass of water, went back in the living room and made all of the water in the glass float out into the shape of a hippocampus.

That's right about the time Paul fainted.

** I hope you liked it! I might make it a two-shot if I get enough reviews. As always read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to make this a two-shot! Hope you like it! Now here's Hades to do the disclaimer!**

Hades:** YOU CAN NOT CONTAIN ME! I AM THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!**

**Me: Can it Death Berry. Now shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Hades: This phsyco does not own PJO. Now can I go?**

**Me: I guess. The dog cage was too small anyway. Continue forth with the story!**

**** "Wait. So let me get this straight. You and all of your friends are half Greek god?" Paul asks.

We just woke him up with one of my Camp Half-Blood t shirts. Let's just say he does not like the scent of blood, sweat, and mold. Can humans even smell blood?

"Yep. Annabeth's mother is Athena so she's super smart and loves architecture. She's also really good with a knife. Nico's dad is Hades so he can raise the dead, speak to ghosts, shadow travel and do a lot of other stuff. Thalia is the daughter of Zues, but she joined the Hunters of Artemis. The Stolls are sons of Hermes which should explain a lot. Silent was a daughter of Aphrodite and Beckendorf was a sonoaf Hephaestus. Tyson is a son of Posidein and a cyclops," I explain.

"So, Grover and Rachel aren't demigods. Phew. At least you have some normal friends," he says, obviously relieved.

"Well, Grover is a satyr and Rachel is the oracle," I tell him.

His eyes get as wide as saucers. It's actually quite comical; I have to stiffle a laugh.

"So, um, what other super powers do you have?"

"I can manipulate water, breathe under water, help others breathe under water, make hurricanes, communicate with horses, pegasi, and hippocampi," I answer.

This is so much fun! Watching him as I teach him. Huh. I'm teaching a teacher. Sweet!

"Are there any myths that are fake?"Paul inquires.

I have to think for a second on that one.

"Well," I answer slowly,"Hercules isn't as much a hero as he's made out to be and Circe doesn't turn men into pigs, anymore. Now it's guinea pigs. Not much fun being a guinea pig."

"Tell me some about your sword."

"This baby, her names Riptide, is 100% pure celestial bronze, given to me by the sea god himself. Thanks dad!" I yell up to the sky.

I hear a rumble of thunder in reply.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Yeah. Were did you get that grey streak?" Paul questions.

I take that piece of hair in my hand and say, "Holding up the sky."

** There you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am now making a third chapter based on ****_My BFF is a Vampire Freak's _****review! Thanks! I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! :)**

**Disclaimer: I ain't a dude. Nuff said.**

_Paul's POV_

__ I was just driving home from work when I saw it. Percy fighting a huge monster with his sword! Now, I had seen Percy do some strange things before: hitting a large dog with a large feather, pretending to sword fight a man with a mop, stabbing a huge mechanical guniea pig with a Sprite bottle, but Percy said all those times he was really fighting monsters. I just saw those things because of the mist, a veil that seperates the mortal and Greek worlds. Mortals can only see what's really going on if they have the Sight, like Sally does. I guess now that I know the truth the mist doesn't protect me anymore.

I was flipping out! I immediately stopped the car and ran over to help Percy. Probably not the smartest thing to do since he's had years of training and has probably fought monsters bigger than this one,but what would you do if you saw your step-son getting attacked by a giant fire breathing snake?

Maybe I should call the cops? I thought, Nah. God, I mean gods, knows what they would see through the mist.

"Percy!" I yell. "It's okay! I'll help you!"

That earned me quite a few odd looks from spectators.

By the time I got over there Percy had already killed the monster and the body had already disapeared. To Tartarus **(AN: Is that how you spell that?) **I thought, recalling something Percy had told me.

"Percy! Are you okay? Did the mean monster hurt you?" I asked.

"No, Paul," he sighed, "I've fought Medusa. Do you really think a little monster like that could get me down?"

Then saw it. His thumb was facing the wrong way, his head was bleeding, and he was slightly limping! SLIGHTLY LIMPING!

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed. "Your hurt! We have got to get you to hospital as fast as possible!"

I tried lifting him up, but soon it was obvious that plan wasn't going to work, so I just dragged him to the car.

"Paul I'm fine! I'll just get Annabeth to set my thumb the right way. And my ankle is probably just sprained. As for my head? Nothing a little water and gauze can't fix. Plus, I have to go to _camp_ half blood tomorrow and I can't very well get there if I'm in the hospital, now. Can I?" Percy stated.

I knew he wouldnt give up, so I just sat there quietly.

* * *

I'm now at the hospital, waiting for Percy. I should probably call his mother. I know she'll agree with me on my stance not to let Percy go to camp this summer. It's waayy to dangerous.

I decided to text her. One of my students taught me how to. It's so much fun!

**Sally, Percy's in the hospital.**

**OMGs! What happened!**

**He was fighting a monster and broke his thumb, sprained his ankle and his head was kind of bleeding.**

** Sigh. Paul, he's OK. U didn't need 2 take him 2 the hspital. I time he jumped off the St Louis arch and didn't go 2 the hspital. Another time he was blown out of a volcano. He's fine!**

** Broken bones, sprains and bleeding are serious issues, Sally. I also think it would be best if he didn't go to camp this summer. It is too dangerous.**

** Hes gonna go 2 cmp, Paul. It's actually the only place he's safe from monster attacks. The border protects demigods.**

Oh. Percy didn't tell me the border around the camp protects you! He just said there's a border! Well. He better not go on any quests!

* * *

_Percy's POV_

__I heard that Paul wasn't going to let me go to Camp Half-Blood! I HAVE to go to Camp Half-Blood! I need to get out of here! Ah ha! There's a window over there! And look! Right under it is a river that leads to camp! This is to amazing to be a coincidence! It must be Dad's doing Thanks Dad!

I jump out the window into the river. Off to Camp Half-Blood I go!

Now, if I could just find some clothes...


	4. AN

**Sorry to disappoint you, this is just an Authors Note. I'm having major writers block with this story. I'm not sure if I should continue it. Please tell me what you think. If you have an idea, PM me with it.**

**TheMockingjay12**


End file.
